


Ein Hügel hinter Edinburgh

by the boy who died (viv_heart)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, and Angie getting over Fred's death and not with george, seriously this is just cuteness for my childhood otp
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_heart/pseuds/the%20boy%20who%20died
Summary: Angelina/Oliver, EWE, Nachkriegszeit, Quidditch war schon immer ihre große Gemeinsamekeit und verbindet die Sportrreporterin Angelina und den Hüter Oliver auch nach dem Krieg. Geschrieben für _Natsumi_Ann_'s extraordinary Wettbewerb auf animexx





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angelina/Oliver war meine erste HP OTP und ich bin ihnen bis jetzt treugeblieben (Angelina ist meine große Liebe aus den Büchern und sie passte so gut mit Oliver zusammen. Wie sich diese beiden Nerds wegen Quidditch angingen. Aaach ♥) Das werde ich eines Tages auch schreiben aber dafür muss ich die Bücher nochmal lesen. Bis dahin präsentiere ich einfach absolut kitschigen schamlosen Fluff. Es gibt zu wenig davon für das ship (eigentlich gibt es allgemein viel zu wenig davon)   
> Aber ja, ich würde mich riesig über Commentare/Reviews freuen. An dieser Stelle nochmal vielen Dank an meine Beta Nantei. Ohne sie wäre das hier mal wieder voll von Englischen Formulierungen.

„Hallo Oliver.“  
Oliver blickte von seinem Kaffee auf und sein Atem stockte. Sie war noch schöner als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. „Angelina.“

„Lange nicht gesehen,“ sie lächelte ihn an und seine Augen blieben an der kleinen Narbe über ihrem Mund , eindeutig von einer Verletzung aus der Schlacht von Hogwarts, hängen. „Darf ich mich setzen?“  
Oliver musste lachen. „Natürlich. Oder willst du das Interview im Stehen durchführen?“

„Ich würde dir zutrauen Interviews nur auf dem Besen zu geben,“ Angelina zwinkerte ihm zu und Olivers Mund war auf einmal trocken. „Aber wie geht es dir? Und nein, es kommt nicht in den Artikel. Versprochen.“

„Mir geht es gut, danke. Aber wie geht es dir? Wie kommst du-“ Oliver schaute sie besorgt an, aber Angelina schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Bitte nicht auch noch du, Oliver. Ich will kein Mitleid, aber das scheint das Einzige zu sein, was Leute mir im Moment geben wollen,“ sie fuhr sich übers Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid,“ sagte Oliver und senkte seinen Blick. Erst da bemerkte er, dass sie noch nichts zu trinken hatte. „Darf ich dich auf einen Kaffee einladen?“

„Ich glaube das wäre unangebracht im Angesicht dessen, dass wir hier beide beruflich sind.“  
„Dann lass uns das Berufliche auf später verschieben,“ schlug Oliver vor und Angelina lächelte erneut, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Wie wäre es denn damit, dass wir zuerst das Interview durchführen und uns neu verabreden um über die alten Zeiten zu reden? Ich bin mir sicher du hast einen strickten Zeitplan so berühmt wie du jetzt bist.“

Oliver fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und grinste verwegen. „Ich bin doch nicht berühmt. Krum ist berühmt, aber ich doch nicht. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Quidditch Spieler.“

„Vor mir musst du dich nicht verstellen, Ollie,“ Angelina lehnte nach vorn und stützte sich mit ihren Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab. „Ich weiß ganz genau wie Quiditch-besessen du bist und dass du innerlich eigentlich total ausflippst, weil du jetzt der Hüter von Puddlemere United bist und ihr dem Pokal so nah seid.“

„Du hast mich erwischt. Ich bin super aufgeregt! Aber unser Manager sagt, dass wir cool und hochkonzentriert wirken sollen. Von wegen es kommt besser an.“ Oliver rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass Enthusiasmus ansteckend ist und wir die Fans noch mehr mitreisen würden wenn wir unsere Begeisterung auch zeigen würden. Aber was soll‘s. Wollen wir anfangen?“

ooo

Angelina lehnte gegen die Wand vor den Umkleidekabinen des Quidditch Stadions und spielte geistesabwesend mit ihrem VIP-Pass herum als Oliver aus der Tür kam, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir im Halbfinale sind!“ sagte er und Angelina hob ihren Blick.

„Ihr habt es verdient,“ sagte sie und erwiderte sein Grinsen. „Es war ein gutes Spiel.“  
„Natürlich war es ein gutes Spiel! Ich hab ja mitgespielt!“ sagte Oliver und Angelina boxte ihm spielerisch auf dem Arm.

„Lass es dir nicht zum Kopf steigen, sonst wirst du noch unerträglicher als eh schon.“  
„Ich bin unerträglich?“ Oliver hob eine Augenbraue. „Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Denn es wurde mir zugetragen, dass du noch ein weitaus strengerer Kapitän gewesen bist als ich.“  
„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich erträglich bin,“ antwortete Angelina und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber wir sollten los bevor eure Fans es schaffen die Security zu umgehen.“  
„Gotteswillen, erinnere mich nur nicht daran,“ seufzte Oliver und folgte Angelina zum Ausgang. „Ich habe immer noch Alpträume vom letzten Mal als es ihnen gelungen ist.“

„Ernsthaft?“

„Ja. Es wechselt sich ab mit McGongalls Gesicht als sie mir sagte, dass Quidditch abgesagt wird und Georges angemaltem Hinterteil. Ich kann mich immer noch nicht entscheiden was davon das traumatischste Ereignis meines Lebens war.“

Angelina musste lachen und Oliver lächelte zufrieden. Sie hatte ihm nach dem Interview vor zwei Wochen erzählt, dass sie zwar alles tat um über Freds Tod hinwegzukommen, aber jedes Mal wenn ihr jemand sagte, sie solle mehr lächeln, würde sie sich zurückziehen und noch weniger lachen. Er hatte sich, nachdem sie nach Hause gegangen war, versprochen sie so oft wie möglich zum Lachen zu bringen, um das Tun der Anderen wiedergutzumachen. Schließlich trauerten sie alle und es war seine Pflicht als Freund ihr so gut wie er konnte zu helfen, genauso wie er George half.

„Ich hoffe nur die Reservierung ist nicht abgelaufen, so lange wie sich das Spiel gezogen hat.“

Angelina schaute ihn amüsiert an. „Ernsthaft? Es ist nach um 4 und du glaubst unsere Reservierung von um 2 wird noch stehen?“

Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern und bot ihr seinen Arm zum Apparieren an. „Wer weiß? Du sagtest selbst ich sei eine Berühmtheit und wie wir beide wissen, werden Berühmtheiten immer besonders behandelt.“  
„Ich sagte auch du solltest es dir nicht zu Kopf steigen lassen. Vor allem nicht wenn das Restaurant Muggels gehört.“

Oliver grinste und sie apparierten mit einem leisen Knall weg und in eine dunkle Seitengasse in Edinburgh nahe ihres Ziels.

Sie liefen auf die Hauptstraße und zu der kleinen Pizzeria, die Oliver ausgesucht hatte und blieben stehen. Es war zu.

„Offensichtlich warst du ihnen nicht berühmt genug, Ollie,“ stichelte Angelina und Oliver grinste.

„Offensichtlich. Aber was nun?“  
„Kennst du nicht irgendetwas anderes wo wir hingehen könnten? Du sagtest ja, dass du dich hier auskennst.“

Oliver dachte kurz nach bevor er nach Angelinas Hand griff und loslief.

„Wo geht es hin?“ fragte sie neugierig als er sie durch die Stadt führte.

„Das ist eine Überraschung.“

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie einen kleinen Imbiss mit asiatischem Essen.

„Du hast doch mal gesagt, dass du sowas magst und der Laden hier ist der beste im ganzen Vereinigten Königreich,“ erklärte Oliver als er Angelinas verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Da hier wenig Platz ist, würde ich vorschlagen wir nehmen das Essen mit. Ich hab auch schon eine gute Idee wo wir dann hinkönnen.“  
Angelina schaute ihn skeptisch an aber stimmte zu. Es hatte sie überrascht, dass er sich an ihre Essensvorlieben erinnerte.

Sie bestellten und Oliver bezahlte, wobei er Angelinas Proteste gekonnt ignorierte.

„Du hast mir verboten dich auf einen Kaffee einzuladen. Das hier ist kein Kaffee und wir arbeiten gerade auch beide nicht also gibt es keinen Grund zu protestieren,“ sagte er auf dem Weg raus und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Du bist unmöglich.“

„Ich weiß,“ grinste Oliver und sie liefen in eine weitere Seitengasse aus welcher sie Oliver apparierte.

„Wo sind wir?“ fragte Angelina erstaunt als sie sich umschaute. Sie befanden sich auf einem Hügel abseits der Stadt, von welchem sie einen Teil dieser und des Meeres überblicken konnten.

Oliver setzte sich auf eine Bank und machte sein Essen auf. „Meine Großeltern haben hier in der Nähe gewohnt und wir sind oft hierhergekommen als ich klein war. Dadurch, dass es etwas Abseits ist, kommt nur sehr selten jemand her.“

„Die Aussicht ist wunderschön,“ sagte Angelina und setzte sich neben ihn. „Und das Essen duftet echt gut.“

ooo

„Angelina! Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?“ fragte Katie ihre Mitbewohnerin als sie in ihr Zimmer stürzte, Alicia dicht auf ihren Fersen.

„Was genau?“ Angelina schaute verdutzt von ihrem Gameboy auf.

„Dass du Oliver datest!“ Katie fuchtelte wild mit dem Tagespropheten in ihrer Hand.

„Könnte daran liegen, dass es mir selbst neu ist,“ sagte Angelina und schnappte sich die Zeitung. Mehrere Bilder von den Treffen, die sie in den vergangenen Monaten mit Oliver hatte, schmückten die Seite. Während sie es nicht auf die Titelseite geschafft hatten, war Oliver offensichtlich wichtig genug um eine ganze Seite im Gesellschaftsteil zu kriegen. „Wir sind nur Freunde. Wir standen uns immer recht nah wie ihr euch sicher erinnern könnt und seit dem Interview, das ich mit ihm hatte, haben wir uns öfter getroffen.“  
„Wenn du gegenseitiges anschreien über Quidditsch-Strategien als nah stehen bezeichnest...“ sagte Alicia und Katie musste lachen.

„Ich dachte immer, das wäre ihre Art zu flirten,“ sagte sie und Angelina warf ein Kissen nach ihr.

Nun musste auch Alicia lachen

ooo

„Es tut mir sehr leid wegen dem Tagespropheten,“ entschuldigte sich Oliver und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Sie saßen wieder auf der Bank mit dem wunderbarem Ausblick über Edinburgh. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir sie die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt haben. Ich hoffe du hattest keinen Ärger deshalb.“   
Angelina seufzte. „Wir müssen von nun an einfach mehr aufpassen. Ich mag es nicht sonderlich, wenn Fotos von mir gemacht werden, wenn ich es nicht erwarte. Und nein, alles bestens. Abgesehen von einigen Anfragen nach Karten für eure Spiele und Sonderausgaben über dich in der Redaktion ist nichts besonderes passiert.“  
„Das ist gut. Sogar sehr gut.“ Ein Lächeln erschien auf Olivers Gesicht. „Denn… Nun ja, wie soll ich‘s sagen...“

Angelina neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und schaute ihn fragend an.

Oliver drehte sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. „Würdest du mit mir ausgehen?“

Angelina starrte ihn an mit offenem Mund. Die Frage war das Letzte, was sie erwartet hatte als er sie um ein Treffen gebeten hatte.

„Ich hoffe, du fragst nicht weil dein Manager es dir befohlen hat,“ sagte sie und verkniff sich das Lachen als sie Olivers rote Ohren bemerkte.

„Nein. Im Gegenteil. Er sagte es wäre erst mal besser, wenn ich Single bliebe falls ich wöllte, dass Frauen Merch mit mir darauf kaufen,“ erklärte Oliver amüsiert.

Angelina schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf. „Katie und Alicia werden sich echt freuen, wenn sie das hören.“  
Olivers Augen leuchteten auf. „Ist das ein ja?“

„Ja.“

ooo

Oliver hielt Angelinas Hand den ganzen Weg zum Erinnerungsfriedhof für die Gefallenen der Schlacht um Hogwarts als sie schweigend dem Zug der Trauernden folgten. Der erste Jahrestag der Schlacht war gekommen und die Menschen erinnerten sich ihrer Liebsten.

Alle Überlebenden der Schlacht von Hogwarts, zu denen auch Oliver und Angelina zählten, hatten sich entschlossen den Friedhof gemeinschaftlich zu besuchen, wobei den Medien der Zugang verweigert worden war.

Nach der kurzen privaten Zeremonie, welche Harry mal wieder gegen seinen Willen abhalten musste, führte Oliver Angelina durch die Reihen der Gräber, wobei sie gelegentlich an einem stehen blieben.

Das einzige Grab, welches sie vermieden, war Freds. Keiner der beiden wollte die trauernde Familie, welche sich darum versammelt hatte, stören.

Auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogesmade küsste Oliver Angelinas Stirn.

„Du vermisst ihn sehr, oder?“ flüsterte er.

Angelina schloss ihre Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. „Du etwa nicht?“  
„Das ist was anderes.“  
„Ollie, ich möchte immer noch nicht darüber sprechen. Ich bin jetzt hier mit dir. Mehr musst du nicht wissen.“  
Oliver nahm sie in den Arm und ließ für eine lange Zeit nicht los.

Ooo

„Ich liebe diese Aussicht,“ sagte Angelina und legte ihren Kopf auf Olivers Schulter.

„Ich auch,“ antwortete er, wobei seine Augen nicht auf die Stadt sondern auf die Frau neben ihm gerichtet waren.

„Aber lass uns essen. Sonst wird‘s kalt.“ Angelina richtete sich auf und nahm ihre Frühlingsrollen aus der Tüte. „Ich finde es unglaublich witzig, dass der Besitzer mittlerweile weiß, wann wir unseren Jahrestag haben.“  
„Nach fünf Jahren und unzähligen Besuchen wäre es komisch, wenn er es nicht wüsste,“ lachte Oliver und nahm sich seine Stäbchen, während er Angelina aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete als sie in ihre erste Frühlingsrolle biss.

Er legte seine Stäbchen fest als sie verwundert in die Frühlingsrolle schaute und einen goldenen Miniatur-Schnatz herauszog.

Sie drehte sich verwundert zu Oliver als der Schnatz in ihrer Hand die normale Größe annahm. „Was ist das?“

„Öffne ihn.“ Oliver lächelte sie an und legte sein Essen weg.

Angelina schaute ihn misstrauisch an und setzte sich daran, den Ball aufzumachen, was Oliver mit großem Amüsement betrachtete. Er konnte es ihr ja nicht allzu einfach machen.

Als der Schnatz endlich aufging, ließ ihn Angelina fast fallen als sie den Ring in seinem Inneren erblickte.

„Und, was sagst du?“ fragte Oliver.

Anstelle einer Antwort, warf Angelina den Rest ihrer Frühlingsrolle nach ihm bevor sie ihn an seinen Shirt zu sich zog und küsste.

„Du musstest Quidditch reinbringen, oder? Und das Restaurant war auch involviert!“ fragte sie als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

„Natürlich. Aber ich warte immer noch auf meine Antwort,“ grinste Oliver und Angelina war versucht ihm den Rest seines Essens über den Kopf zu kippen.

„Du hast immer noch nicht gefragt.“  
Oliver rollte mit den Augen und nahm den Schnatz mitsamt dem Ring in die Hand und kniete nieder vor Angelina, welche immer noch auf der Bank saß. „Angelina Johnson, willst du mich heiraten?“  
„Ja, ich will.“


End file.
